Mr Assassin
by HudgensEfronLove
Summary: He was her new teacher, he was her new obsession. But behind those blue eyes, he hid a pernicious secret. He didn't have an ounce of passion for teaching, just one for killing, just one for her.
1. Chapter 1

OH SHIT, YEAH IM BACK. HI GUYS. ITS BEEN FOREVER. But seriously, I've been REALLY busy with school, and the summer…well I actually had a social life. LOL IT WAS GREAT. Also, I kind of lost my muse in writing. I don't even think I remembered how to write. It was horrible. But being back in school, mhm, I remember again. So as for my other stories, I'm going to take a short break on them until I can bring myself to write another chapter. I seriously don't know what to write for them, and I hate to leave a story unfinished, but for now they will be. I might delete them, I might not. STILL VERY UNDECIDED. So I'll just continue with this new story – its one of the ones on my page, the assassin one. I really wanted to write this, basically Im going to kind of start over and do it. CAUSE I MISS WRITING ON HERE AND SEEING AMAZING REVIEWS. If anyone even remembers me, lol, probably not. But yeah, here I am. Remember me and love me~ Review for this chapter too, please? I wanna know if you guys like it, if I should continue, all of that. It's the first chapter, so its not all that exciting. I have a lot planned for this story. OK, DONE WITH THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE NOW. BYE LOVIES~

The arching of lightning split the sky with a satisfying flash as Gabriella jumped slightly from the bolting sound, her pencil flying out of her hand and onto the floor, trailing with a path towards the desk of her fellow classmate; also known as her best friend. "Sharpay…can you get me that?" It was a faint whisper, in fear of having her horrendous teacher yelling at her for interrupting the unimportant lesson occurring. The lightning wasn't even apparently enough to stop her teacher from rescheduling the lesson, even though half the class had been too focused on the window to pay any mind to the speaking.

After waiting a good mere 3 minutes without a response from the blonde too busy with her fingernails, Gabriella rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat, the pencil forgotten and useless. It may have been her only one left, but her mind was far too brilliant for the need of a pencil to remember what the teacher was telling the class.

"Gabs, is this pencil yours?" The brunette was almost surprised to hear that soft voice, but nonetheless she whipped her head in the direction of Sharpay and hastily nodded her head.

"Took you long enough." She whispered playfully, unable to stop herself from letting out a quiet giggle as she reached her hand over her desk to retrieve her pencil.

Sharpay only rolled her eyes and shoved the pencil in Gabriella's direction, returning her focus on her nails as soon as Gabriella had grabbed it.

Before Gabriella could form a reply to her eye roll, her thoughts were cut short with the loud ringing of the bell and the kids shuffling their feet to stand up, soon almost a million footsteps it felt like, taking over the noise of the thunder outside. She was never a big fan of thunder, or even rain in particular; it got her in that gloom mood, one that was hard to transform into an ecstatic one.

"That was the most boring class ever." Sharpay complained, standing up from the desk and flipping her hair to the side of her shoulder.

"It usually isn't boring…" Gabriella sighed as she dropped her books into her bag, "Im sure it was just the weather." She nodded to herself, convinced that was the reason why the atmosphere of the classroom had been so dull.

"It usually isn't boring?" Sharpay repeated incredulously. "Gabs, I know you're like a freaky genius and everything, but Im sure even Einstein wouldn't like this class."

Both girls had made their way out of the classroom, Gabriella giving the teacher a small wave which in response, the teacher had narrowed his eyes at her. "Actually, Einstein couldn't stand school…so this class would have been boring to him anyway." She commented with a knowing smile, fixing her bag on her shoulder while she tried to avoid bumping into the students running through the halls.

"Remind me again why Im even friends with you?"

Gabriella could only shrug her shoulders, her eyes falling onto the blonde as she stared at her with very serious chocolate eyes, wondering why she was indeed friends with her.

"I help you with your homework…" She guessed.

Sharpay opened her mouth slightly, her lips soon pursing together when she decided against commenting on what Gabriella had said. There were many reasons why Gabriella was Sharpay's best friend, but her helping her with her homework wasn't even close to being one. Gabriella was different, special in fact – she was brilliant, yet knew how to joke around like a hilarious comedian. Her personality was a mixture of everything you could want in a girl; she had the looks, the brain, the humor. Sometimes even, she would let loose and turn into that wild girl at a party, one that boys were always interested in.

But for Gabriella; none of these guys could meet the standards she had set.

They were all immature pigs who wanted sex, answers for quizzes, or to just be able to brag that they got the most popular girl at school to be their girlfriend.

"So, anyway, are you coming over after school? My mom won't be around – shes going to Hawaii or something, I don't know where it is this time." Sharpay sighed out and glanced at Gabriella through the corner of her eye, noticing the way she was intently paying attention, "Taylor wants to hang out and we really haven't lately; together."

Gabriella's eyes gleamed with an excitement well known to Sharpay as she nodded her head, her luscious lips curving into a wide smile. "Of course." She mused. "But we have to do homework first…"

"Yeah, yeah." Sharpay rolled her eyes once again, her face suddenly becoming tensed. "Do you have to ask your dad if you can come?"

Gabriella shook her head and turned the corner in the hall, taking small strides towards her next classroom, which from the angle looked rather empty. "He's loosening up a bit." She said. Her father was a strict police officer, who had a very protective side of him for his family, and since Gabriella was his only child…she couldn't get away with much. It was rare that she was able to go to a party, unless her mother had persuaded her father in allowing her to go, but usually she was forced to the confinement of her own bedroom.

"Yeah?" Sharpay let out a chuckle and stopped short, "Well I'll see you next period, then?"

"Mkay." Gabriella mumbled as she herself stopped short, giving Sharpay one last smile before she turned her head in the direction of her classroom, indicating that she should get inside before the bell rang.

"Bye babe." She walked off, tagging along with a few random friends who had sized Gabriella up with intense eyes when they gathered together. Many of Sharpays friends didn't like Gabriella, maybe because she was everything they weren't, and had a best friend who they had yet to become extremely close to.

Gabriella ignored the momentary glares and walked into the classroom, the shaded windows emitting a sigh of relief from her lips – there wouldn't be any distractions for this class, which meant her Chemistry teacher wouldn't be shouting out to the students every minute or so.

Taking a seat in her usual desk, Gabriella immediately set her notebook down on top of the wood, along with the pencil she had recently flailed onto the floor in English. They were mid-way into the school year, but she still wasn't accustomed to the antics of all her teachers – they all just seemed bipolar to her, especially her chemistry teacher. It was also horrible because in this class, she had no one she was really close to, so people were usually throwing themselves at her to be her partner – probably for answers, of course.

Gabriella was brimming with impatience as she looked at the blank chalkboard, no writing on it, no lesson plans; nothing. The other students didn't seem to take notice, but they weren't as observant as she was. Her teacher must've been absent today, because every other day, letters filled the green board.

Without an answer to her own thoughts, Gabriella stared down at her notebook, examining it like it was some secretive message which should be decoded. She was becoming bored without her teacher here to complain, and the bell had just rung only seconds ago. If there was a substitute, shouldn't that said person be here to conduct the class?

Gabriella was now flooded with curiosity, but it was soon short lived when she heard the low pitch of footsteps against the cold, hard floor. Her head jerked up to meet the form of the person walking – as cliché as it may sound, her breath hitched in her throat upon seeing the figure in front of the class. Whether it be from shock, or pure arousal, her surroundings around her seemed to freeze in her mind while the only thing she could focus on was the person directly in front of her. He was a true Adonis, everything about him screamed out to her; made her want to wrap her arms tightly around him and press her lips to his apparent soft ones, his beautiful shaped lips. But just below those lips, this man had the most amazingly defined jaw line she had ever seen in her 17 years of life. If that wasn't enough, her brown orbs were drawn to his azure ones, a penetrating stare looking straight at her, or so she assumed. His eyes were possibly the most gorgeous eyes known to man – it was almost like she couldn't help herself from looking, or couldn't even bring herself to look away. This man couldn't be a teacher…could he?

From the look of his suit, matched surprisingly well with a pair of jeans, this guy was definitely not a student – unless students were now into wearing this sort of attire.

But there was just no way a man looking...like this, could be a teacher for her high school, a substitute even.

Especially when he stirred something up inside of her that her own classmates weren't even able to do.

"Hello, uh, students," In an instant, their gaze was broken as he cleared his throat and turned to the board, grabbing the chalk from the side to grab into his two fingers. "I'm Mr. Bolton…" He told the class while he wrote, dropping the chalk onto the desk when he had turned around to meet the wide stares of the girls, and the jealous ones of the boys. "Im afraid your teacher has taken some time off for personal reasons, so I'll be your temporary teacher for now."

Gabriella gulped, shifting uncomfortably in her chair and trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach which seemed to start as soon as he walked into the classroom. A temporary teacher? How in the world was she going to focus on her academics with a man this gorgeous teaching to her?

As Sharpay would put it; she was screwed.

The whole class was spent looking at Mr. Bolton, admiring every noticeable thing about him in ways she wasn't aware she was doing. Gabriella had been most interested in those eyes though, next to the brown locks of hair which was sprawled all over the place, looking as if he had just gotten out of bed…but it worked for him. In fact, it made him all the more sexier.

Every girl in class was too busy staring at him as well to write anything down in their notebook, even if the words were coming from his husky voice, no one was paying attention.

For once, the boys were the only ones that seemed to be able to focus on their work.

It was quite shocking, really.

The bell hadn't rung fast enough for Gabriella; she only wished it would've been sooner.

She was out in an instant, avoiding eye contact with the teacher who was sure to be watching her rush out without her even taking the time to put her books away in her bag. Yeah, she was _that _anxious to get the hell out of the room.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but the overwhelming sound of door being shut stopped him from even uttering out a noise. The girl with the mesmerizing eyes, the girl he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of, was gone before he could even ask her what was required.

"Fuck…" He muttered absentmindedly to himself, running a hand through his already messy hair and plopping down on the uncomfortable chair, somewhat thankful for not having a class next period.

How was he going to get information out of this girl, when she wouldn't even give him the chance to speak to her?

"Troy, my boy, you shouldn't be sleeping in class. You'll get a detention."

Troy wasn't even aware his eyelids were slowly drifting shut, so it was obvious he wasn't all there to notice the door opening and closing. But when he was now very much awake, he jerked forward in his seat and squinted at the man in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get inside the school?" Standing up to clearly show his confusion, he braced both hands on the desk and leaned forward, ready for an explanation.

"I just told the principal I was bringing you your lunch." The dark skinned man let out a teasing laugh and dropped a paper bag on the desk, walking back afterwards to take a seat in one of the unoccupied desks. "I think she has a crush on me."

"Chad, cut the shit." Troy groaned, curiosity taking over as he opened the bag with two fingers, his eyes peaking inside…the bag containing a horribly cut sandwich. "Did you learn nothing from your mother?"

Chad rolled his eyes, momentarily flipping Troy off and slumping down in the chair. "How did your first day go, Mr. Teach?"

"Great." He replied unenthusiastically, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Im pretty sure I was being gossiped about by all the girls."

"I knew that was going to happen, I just knew it." Chad breathed with a mischievous smile, nodding his head in approval. "Oh…did you meet the girl?"

Just at the mention of 'the girl', Troy felt himself tense up with the name given to the beautiful Filipina. "No…I didn't meet her. She ran out of here as fast as fuck."

"Yeah, maybe you scare her. You could pass for a 50 year old teacher or something."

Even though Troy knew that was a lie, since well he was only 23, he didn't bother answering with a witty comment. From what he had noticed, Gabriella Montez looked far from scared – if he wasn't imagining things, she looked seemingly hot and bothered. That would definitely work to his advantage in the future.

"It's not even about meeting her…I just gotta get that conference with her dad." Troy reminded him.

"But knowing the kid of the father usually helps too, bro."

Troy was going to have to work at this objective; that was for sure.

If he wanted to take down the most dangerous man in this state, he was going to have to get the details on him from Gabriella's father, and in doing so he was going to have to develop a friendly relationship with her.

But that wasn't going to be easy.

Because well –

She was gorgeous.

She didn't seem to want to talk to him.

He wasn't actually a teacher, so he wasn't going to be able to keep the inappropriate comments to himself.

He was _very_ attracted to Gabriella Montez.

He knew nada about Chemistry.

And he was an assassin.

With a job harder than every other one he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella roughly pushed past all of her fellow students in the hallway, trying her best to keep her bag tightly kept close to her as it swayed with every hit into someone. She just needed to find her blonde friend, exit the school without catching a glimpse of her _very_ attractive Chemistry teacher, and explain to Sharpay the struggles of maintaining focus while a god taught in front of her – every single day…but him being temporary, hopefully he wouldn't be there for long.

"Sharpay!" She called out frantically, whispering a shy apology to someone who just happened to be in her way of her conquest. "Sharpay!" This time, she yelled with more harshness in her tone, seeing as though Sharpay hadn't quite heard her the first time.

"Whoa – " Sharpay stepped away slightly from her other friends, raising one hand towards the heavily breathing girl to possibly get her to halt. At any moment, Gabriella looked like she was about to faint from the lack of air. "What the hell has gotten into you? You're sweating." Sharpay made a momentary face of disgust, "Girls don't sweat."

Gabriella let out deep breath, earnestly nodding her head as if to force Sharpay to move along with her complaints, "We need to go…" She looked behind her, eyes widening at the view which was continuing to come closer by the second – he was acquainting himself with another Chemistry teacher, someone she was wishing she could have had. But her brown eyes were far from glancing at the gray haired teacher, instead on the well defined muscles _very_ noticeable through the dress shirt he had worn. His sleeves were rolled up, clearly making the few veins on his tan skin visible to the human eye. Wow, that was undeniably hot.

"Now." She added with a deep gulp, jerking her head back towards Sharpay before his bright eyes would be able to attach them to Gabriella.

It was a demand, one that wasn't up for discussion – Sharpay noticed the panic in Gabriellas now suddenly darkened eyes, and quickly said her farewell to the confused students.

In less than ten minutes, they had both arrived at Sharpays mansion, but much to Sharpay's avail, Gabriella wasn't uttering out a word on why they had left so abruptly.

"What the fuck is going on, Gabs?" She hissed through her gritted teeth, shutting the car off with a little more coercion than intended.

Gabriella nervously fiddled with her fingers, unable to bring herself to look at her hyped up best friend next to her. If Sharpay knew the reason as to why Gabriella was so overcome with nerves, she would never hear the end of it – but she brought it upon herself when she practically dragged the Barbie out of school without so much of an explanation.

To the innocent virgin Gabriella, the feeling in her stomach was new territory to her, and no one could possibly understand why it was eating her up inside.

"Gabi – "

"My chemistry teacher is the hottest man I have ever seen in my life." Gabriella blurted out, a sweaty hand clamping hard over her mouth while her eyes widened through the façade she was trying to put on.

There was silence as the two looked at each other, neither blinking, neither moving.

Gabriella was starting to wonder if Sharpay had become frozen –

"Oh my god," Sharpay busted out into a fit of laughter, her head accidentally bumping against the smooth cover of her car seat – but she hadn't noticed, because between the laughter, she was more focused on trying to breathe. "You…I…."

And faster than she thought possible, Gabriella had switched into an angry teenager, her hand balling into a fist and making a mark straight into Sharpays clothed arm. With a loud squeal, Sharpay had quickly pursed her lips shut, her hand now rubbing soothing circles on the soon to be bruised arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" She cried out.

"Why were you laughing?" Gabriella pouted. She wasn't going to say sorry for punching Sharpay, not when her supposed best friend had been laughing at her when she admitted to having an attraction towards her teacher.

"I can't laugh?" Sharpay rolled her light brown eyes, her hand ceasing its movements on her arm, "I just thought it was funny how you were having a hard time telling me that…but especially how you think it's so bad to think your teacher is hot."

"You mean, you think one of the teacher's is hot?" Gabriella questioned, fighting a goofy grin at the new information Sharpay was spilling out.

Sharpay shrugged. "Honey, I think a lot of people are hot. A few days ago, daddy brought home one of his co-workers, and let me tell you…the things I would do to hi –"

"Okay!" Gabriella quickly interrupted, squeezing her eyelids shut while she tried to avoid seeing the expressions on Sharpays face when she described the – probably – old man.

"I'm just saying," Gabriella reluctantly opened one eye, "You can't help it when you think someone is hot...no matter who the hell the dude is."

"But…" There was just something wrong with thinking a teacher was hot, but not even that – it was also the fact the he had a greater impact on her than any of the students.

"No buts." Sharpay said. "Unless we're talking about ass here, no buts." She grinned sheepishly. "Um, though, Isn't your chemistry teacher that _really _old guy? I mean, he looked like he was about to retire any day now – "

Gabriella gasped, shaking her head before Sharpay could even finish. "He had some personal problems…we got a new teacher for the moment."

"Well, I'd really like to see the guy who got my little naïve best friend practically drooling at the thought of him."

"I was not drool –"

"So, you think he's single?"

* * *

><p>Troy's eyes pierced through the solid white paper, completed with tiny printed letters outlining the whole entire page – it was all about the so-called murder lurking through the streets, continuing to kill and continuing to leave behind absolutely no evidence on where to find him.<p>

When he had gotten the call – after a semi-short break from work – he was completely flabbergasted with the information that was handed to him. Troy wasn't a detective, he didn't solve problems; he just killed. Almost like a hit man, but not quite the same. Whatever was given to him, he abided to the duties and usually killed the client without any hesitation as he pressed the trigger.

But now, he was faced with a much harder task.

His boss handed him the paper, expecting him to decode through the letters and find out where the man was hiding, after he had escaped from a highly protected prison. There were many problems with what was typed, because it only gave him background information on how his early life had gone by. All other secrets about the killer vanished, as soon as the man left the confinement of prison.

Troy wasn't the only one who seemed to be looking for this psychopath it seemed – along with the lone paper, he was given a folder about 'Officer Montez', whose main objective was to also track down this man. He was brilliant, Troy wasn't, and that's why he knew more about the killing s than anyone.

Since Troy was a part of a corporation, it should have worked the other way – his people knowing more than one police officer, but that's not how it worked, apparently. He had no idea why. He wasn't allowed to ask questions, that wasn't part of the job description.

"Burger or fries? Can't be both."

Troy tiredly looked up from the paper at his best friend – also roommate and fellow assassin – as he dropped the pen onto the table, which hadn't even been opened since it was grabbed. In the two hours he had stared at the paper, he had no idea how to go about a plan to take down this man. Even now being a teacher, close to the child of the officer, he didn't know what to do. He was just…stumped to put it lightly.

"Im not hungry," He mumbled, his lie not doing him justice once his stomach had spoken for itself. But he couldn't worry about eating right now, not when multiple people continued to die from this dangerous man.

"Whatever you say." Chad chuckled upon hearing his stomach growl, but did nothing to start a pointless argument with him – it would most likely end up with his arm twisted behind his back, as Troy told him to just stop yapping and to quit it with the fighting. That's how their friendship worked, that's how it always would.

"You know what you're going to do?" Chad asked as he slipped a fry past his lips, obnoxiously chewing down on the food while he plopped down on the couch next to his grouchy best friend.

"Don't you have your _own _assignment to be taking care of?" Troy challenged in annoyance, sending a death glare at Chad.

"Yeah…" Chad said in between bites. "And that's to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I do." Troy inquired. "So please, go be an idiot elsewhere."

"If you did…how come you haven't written your 'plan' down, Troy Boy?" He smirked. "Is it because you keep thinking about that Montez daughter?"

And with a hard fist coming down straight for the burger resting on the table, it was Troy's turn to smirk at the sudden change of emotion on Chad's face – now occupying a very horrified expression.

"Did you just fucking squish my burger?"

Troy shrugged his flexed shoulders, wiping the remnants of the ketchup on his hand that had accidentally slipped past the covering, onto Chads now messy shirt.

"Try not to cry, bud," As if to emphasize his final declaration, he gestured to the hall leading to both their rooms, hoping his idiotic friend would understand what he was trying to say, without him actually saying it.

"Bitch." Chad mumbled as he stood from the couch, grabbing everything he had brought there.

With a satisfied grin, Troy retorted; "Jerk."

* * *

><p>Gabriella roused at the pestering sound of the beeping of her alarm clock, mixed with the horribly patronizing tone of her best friend snoring and shuffling from side to side on the bed. As she lazily dragged her eyelids open, in doing so letting out a quite yawn, she reached over to slap her clock off. Her hand was inches away from succeeding, except it never got the sound to stop when she was suddenly flung off the bed and toppled face first onto the carpeted floor.<p>

As she muffled a curse into the floor, using her weak arms to brace herself onto the floor, she lifted her head, unamused, at her best friend who continued to sleep soundlessly.

"Sharpay!" She growled and shut her alarm clock off quickly, then stood up and yanked the comforter off of Sharpay's body.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay groaned.

"First of all; you pushed me off the damn bed. Second; get up; we have to get ready for school."

Sometimes, occasionally, Gabriella and Sharpay stayed over at each other's house – none of the parents minded that it was on a school night, as long as they didn't feign sickness and beg their way to stay home from school. It just happened to be Gabriella's turn to host the sleepover, but she was never exactly blissful when it was her turn. Sharpay usually took up all the space on her bed, and always wound up pushing Gabriella off, much like this morning. Besides that, Sharpay hogged Gabriella's laptop, ate all the food in her house – even though she was keen on keeping a pin straight figure.

After they had both gotten dressed – Gabriella decided on a pair of skinny jeans, matched with a simple pink tank top and a tight hoodie covering the exposed skin, since her father would never allow her to leave the house with anything more than her arms showing. Sharpay was dressed in some slutty attire – but it seemed to work well for her.

"Bye papa," Gabriella stood on her tippy toes and placed a quick kiss to her father's cheek, mimicking her recent actions to her mother who had been seated on the stool by the counter. "Bye mama."

Sharpay only waved at the happily married couple before she skipped out of the house and towards her car, getting it ready before it would be driven to the high school. Gabriella stayed behind to get an explanation for the reason why her father had a disapproving look on his face. She had picked out exemplary clothes; he shouldn't be eyeing her down like that.

"What – "

"Have a good day at school," Her father replied coolly, taking a sip from the coffee mug and redirecting his attention back onto the newspaper in front of him.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him, earning a nod from her mother who had mouthed that she would have a talk with him. There was a difference between her parents – her father didn't want her growing up, while her mother just wanted her daughter to experience a normal teenage life. It never mixed well.

Once Gabriella was out the door, Maria turned to the man next to her and rolled her eyes. "What did she do now, Ed?"

"I don't like that Sharpay girl." He said. "She's a bad influence."

"Ed – "

"Do you see the way she dresses?" He looked up from the newspaper. "She looks like she's going to an audition for playboy."

Maria said no more, only gave her husband a stern look and got off the stool, making her way out of the kitchen for some time to get dressed properly.

"Kids these days." He muttered, lifting the hot mug to his lips, forgettable about the fact that the coffee was still somewhat scorching hot. When it reached his mouth, he dropped the cup instantly and cursed lowly, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>The day had gone by smoothly; she had gone through each class without any issues, gotten all her work done, talked to a few of her friends. Except for her last period of course, which she had been hoping she could get out of…somehow. But it was too late now as she stepped into the classroom, painfully gripping her bag closely to her. There he was, back turned to her, dressed according to how the school told him – and he had no idea she was boring her eyes into him, trying to contain her breathing.<p>

Thankfully, no other students were able to realize what she had been staring at, and as fast as possible she tore her eyes away from him, strolling past the desks to get to her own. That's when he turned to her, when she had least expected it, when she hadn't been staring admiringly at him.

But just when she was about to look at him once more, his azure eyes were already trained onto her, and that caused her eyes to widen tremendously. Gabriella unnoticeably dropped her bag out of her hand, which had landed right onto her foot, causing a noisy squeak to elicit from her mouth.

Troy made a move to go forward, to possibly help her out, but some other kids were already assisting in asking if she was ok – even seeing the slightest of discomfort from her, he wanted nothing more than to aid her pain, to soothe her somehow…but he had to remember he was her teacher, even though _he _knew he really wasn't.

"Are you alright, Ms. Montez?" He asked over the other students, a small smile creeping onto his face when she had immediately looked at him.

"Uh – I'm – I – " She stuttered, too surprised by his question of worry to realize she had dropped the bag once again right after she had picked it up. Way over-delayed, she bit down on her lip, not allowing herself to squeak out again. "I'm fine."

And then, he chuckled amusedly at her, which caused her to almost sigh out in admiration. His laugh was purely perfect – just like himself.

God, how was she doing to get through class with this man as her teacher?


End file.
